DisMoi Pourquoi?
by NocturneShadow
Summary: OneShot La capture d'un célèbre mangemort pousse l'auror Hermione à se rendre sur les lieux pour l'interroger. Saura-t-elle lui pardonner, et ce, malgré tout? Drago/Hermione


**Disclaimer : **Le merveilleux monde d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas… dommage…

**Titre : **Dis-moi pourquoi?

**Auteur : **NocturneShadow

**N.d.A. **Cette histoire se déroule plusieurs années après le tome 6 des aventures d'Harry Potter. Les personnages principaux sont dans la vingtaine.

**D I S - M O I P O U R Q U O I ?**

_OneShot_

La matinée n'en était encore qu'à ses tout débuts. Incitée par le chant mélodieux des oiseaux, la nature s'éveillait paresseusement dans la verdoyante vallée. Près d'une vaste forêt de feuillus et de conifères se tenait une maison aux teintes brunâtres. Les planches de bois dont elle était constituée étaient usées à plusieurs endroits, laissant entrevoir de grandes écorchures qui ne dataient pas d'aujourd'hui. La cheminée, tant qu'à elle, ne dégageait aucune fumée malgré la basse température de cette journée de septembre.

Le bâtiment semblait inhabité depuis belle lurette… mais encore ne fallait-il pas se fier aux apparences, car celles-ci sont bien trop souvent trompeuses. En effet, c'était là, dans cette modeste demeure, que certains membres de l'Ordre du Phénix en avaient fait un de leurs lieux de rassemblement. Ainsi était-il plus aisé de tromper l'ennemi en ayant diverses cachettes…

Par-delà les fenêtre closes, on avait laissé les rideaux tombés sur la glace afin d'obtenir un peu plus de discrétion. Cette mesure de sécurité, bien qu'anodine comparée à tous les sorts de protection qui camouflaient l'habitation, demeurait nécessaire pour l'Ordre. En fait, lorsque les tissus étaient de teinte blanche, c'est que personne ne figurait dans la maison. Parfois, ils arboraient une couleur rouge : signe d'un danger à venir. Néanmoins, aujourd'hui leur apparence était celle d'un ciel azur : tout allait pour le mieux.

Cependant, cette symbolique, bien qu'encourageante, ne pouvait en rien exprimer la récente nouvelle qui se répandait peu à peu parmi la communauté des Aurors. De très bon augure, ceux qui étaient au courant s'en réjouissaient. Ce n'était quand même pas tous les jours qu'on parvenait à capturer un mangemort et de surccroît, si haut placé dans la hiérarchie de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom.

On avait déjà procédé à quelques interrogatoires, mais le détenu restait silencieux… L'usage du Véritasérum aurait pourtant été bien utile, mais en tant de guerre, il n'était pas chose aisée de se procurer certaines substances, tout comme les ingrédients qui les composent. Le monde des sorciers vivait une époque fort troublée…

Les intentions de Voldemort, la position des mangemorts, les attaques qui devaient avoir lieues, la mort de certains moldus ou d'Aurors- tous les présents sujets et même plus encore avaient été prononcés devant le mangemort capturé. Aucun ne l'avait incité à parler. Son mutisme était des plus total. Mais, il y avait encore un espoir avec le hibou par la fenêtre, il y avait de cela quelques jours…

- Quand arrivera-t-elle?

La sorcière qui venait de parler était assise dans un vieux fauteuil de cuir noir. Son chapeau rapiécé lui cachait l'œil gauche. Un nuage de fumée rouge s'échappait hors de ses lèvres : elle fumait la pipe.

- Un peu de patience, Ann…

C'était Maugrey Fol'œil qui venait de parler sur un ton rude, son œil magique dirigé vers les carreaux de la fenêtre. Il tenait ses deux bras dans son dos.

Il y eut un instant de silence durant lequel la jeune sorcière s'amusa à faire apparaître des formes de dragons avec les jets de fumée qui s'échappaient hors de sa bouche. Des bruits de pas résonnèrent dans le couloir. Thonks accrocha ses doigts sur le seuil de la porte, son visage apparut enfin dans l'entrebâillement.

- Pardon de vous déranger, mais elle vient de transplaner dans le petit salon.

Ann, qui jusque-là était demeurée immobile, fit un mouvement pour se redresser mais Maugrey, d'un geste de la main, lui indiqua de rester assise dans son siège.

- C'est moi qui irai, avait-il tout simplement dit à son intention.

Une moue apparue sur le visage de la sorcière, mais elle approuva d'un signe de tête. Thonks s'appuya contre le mur alors que Maugrey ouvrait la porte devant lui. On l'entendit marcher un bon moment, puis, le son de ses pas s'évanouit alors qu'il pénétra à l'intérieur de la pièce indiquée par Nymphadora.

Une jeune femme se tenait debout dans la pièce. Ses longs cheveux ondulés venaient lui caresser les épaules pour s'arrêter à la moitié de son dos. Elle avait enfilé une robe de sorcier dont le vert créait des reflets scintillants. Elle se retourna lorsqu'elle entendit quelqu'un entrer.

Elle reconnut bien assez tôt le nouveau venu et bien qu'ils ne s'étaient pas revus depuis deux années, aucun sourire ne vint illuminer son visage lorsqu'elle s'adressa à lui.

- Je suis venue dès que j'ai reçu votre message. Où se trouve-t-il?

La manière très directe avec laquelle elle lui parla ne le rebuta pas. La jeune femme semblait pressée d'en finir, comme si elle n'appréciait pas le fait qu'on l'est dérangée. Maugrey savait très bien pourquoi elle agissait de la sorte, aussi n'en fit-il point mention lorsqu'il lui répondit.

- Viens, Granger.

La jeune sorcière le suivit sans mot dire, ce fut Fol'œil qui lui présenta la situation, au fur et à mesure qu'ils descendaient les marches d'un escalier presque centenaire. Il fallait faire bien attention où déposer ses pieds car le bois était tordu et usé à plusieurs endroits, parfois même pourri sur de petites surfaces.

Au bout de quelques secondes, ils s'arrêtèrent devant une pièce close. Un voile servait de porte. Avant de pénétrer à l'intérieur, Maugrey lui indiqua les circonstances de la capture du mangemort. Non intéressée par ces détails futiles, Hermione leva la main pour l'interrompre dans son récit.

- Venez-en aux faits, Maugrey. Pourquoi m'avoir fait venir, moi?

L'expression faciale de Fol'œil demeura impassible. Dans son esprit, il cherchait les mots justes, car oui, ils devaient être pesés avec soin. La situation était assez délicate.

- Vos techniques sont de loin les meilleures, à ce qu'on m'a rapporté. Votre approche, comme je vous l'ai déjà mentionné dans la lettre, diffère des autres aurors.

- Très bien, Maugrey. Montrez-le moi, voulez-vous?

Il approuva d'un hochement de tête. D'une main, il écarta un pan de tissu et fit lui signe de passer devant. L'espace était sombre, mis à part une certaine lueur qui émanait d'une surface rectangulaire. Alors qu'elle y jeta un coup d'œil, Hermione recula contre le mur, troublée. Maugrey venait de la rejoindre.

- Dites-moi Fol'œil, est-ce qu'il peut… nous voir?

La question n'était en rien déplacée, car dans l'un des murs, une vitre donnait vue sur une pièce plus délabrée où on avait enfermé le captif. Le mangemort se tenait contre le mur, un seul de ses poignets était attaché par une chaîne qui limitait ses mouvements. Son visage était à demi camouflé par ses cheveux blonds qui lui tombaient sur les yeux, quelques mèches plus longues étaient retenues derrière ses oreilles, lui caressant la nuque. Ses lèvres n'exprimaient ni joie, ni colère. Il semblait attendre quelque chose…

- C'est un miroir à deux versants. Pour lui, il n'y voit que son reflet alors que pour nous…

- Alors, il ne sait pas que nous…?

Hermione parlait avec la respiration un peu plus accélérée. Elle n'était pas encore revenue de sa surprise de tout à l'heure.

- Oh si… il sait très bien que nous sommes là à le guetter, Granger, puisque c'est par là que nous entrons dans sa cellule…

Hermione s'approcha lentement de la vitre, intriguée. De l'autre côté, le mangemort demeurait stoïque. Elle posa sa main sur la surface transparente. Maugrey l'observa et poursuivit ses explications comme si de rien n'était.

« Cette pièce est renforcée par plusieurs sortilèges, ainsi, nul ne peut pratiquer la magie à l'intérieur de ces quatre murs, par mesure de précaution… »

Les doigts d'Hermione vagabondèrent librement sur la surface lisse. De l'autre côté, le jeune homme cilla une fois, comme s'il avait perçu le geste et elle retira sa main presque aussitôt.

« … Nous pouvons entendre chacune de ses paroles… comme les murmures… »

Hermione ne l'écoutait plus vraiment, elle semblait absorbée par ses propres pensées. Elle se retourna vers Maugrey, le regard emprunt d'une certaine tristesse. Celui-ci s'était tu depuis un bon moment déjà.

- Puisqu'il le faut… Je crois- il y eut une légère hésitation- que je suis prête.

Fol'œil approuva d'un signe de tête. Il se dirigea vers la glace pour l'ouvrir lorsqu'Hermione apposa sa main sur son épaule.

« J'aimerais qu'on n'entende point ce qui se passera de l'autre côté… »

- Bien.

-… ni ne voit ce qui s'y passera.

Maugrey ne répondit pas tout de suite. Hermione se mordit la lèvre inférieure avant d'ajouter d'une voix un peu plus douce :

« S'il vous plaît… »

- Et si jamais il…

- Vous l'avez dit vous-même Fol'œil, il demeure inoffensif. La magie ne peut être exercée dans cet espace.

Maugrey poussa un petit grognement, mais comme il n'avait pas d'autres alternatives, il se résolut à faire comme Hermione lui demandait. Après tout, si elle réussissait à le faire parler…

Hermione prononça alors quelques mots en agitant sa baguette. Ses sortilèges produisirent rapidement leur effet, car une grosse fumée noire apparut sur la surface vitrée. Il demeurait maintenant impossible de distinguer les mouvements du détenu.

- Je te laisse y aller seule Granger, puisque c'est ta volonté. Je t'attendrai plus haut.

Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée, les lèvres d'Hermione s'étirèrent en un petit sourire. Maugrey respecta sa parole, car il se dirigea presque immédiatement vers l'escalier qui se mit à craquer sous ses pieds au fur et à mesure qu'il montait à l'étage supérieur.

Puis, prenant une bonne inspiration, Hermione poussa la vitrine qui pivota sur elle-même. Elle pénétra à l'intérieur de la cellule. La porte se referma derrière elle. Ils étaient seuls, lui et elle, le mangemort et l'auror…

Le bruit soudain attira aussitôt l'attention du prisonnier. Il leva les yeux vers elle sans bouger le reste de son corps. Il détailla du regard la nouvelle venue alors que cette dernière faisait quelques pas en sa direction sans prononcer le moindre mot. Elle s'arrêta après deux ou trois pas; un sourire narquois venait d'apparaître sur les lèvres du mangemort.

- Tiens, une Sang-de-Bourbe… T'envoie-t-on pour faire le ménage de ma cellule?

Il se mit à rire. La jeune sorcière demeura impassible devant la remarque.

- Je suis ici pour…

- Je sais très bien pourquoi tu es là, Granger…

Dans ses yeux gris brillaient une lueur d'amusement. Une pensée venait de lui traverser l'esprit.

« Dis-moi, Weasley ne te manque pas trop? »

Piquée au vif, Hermione plongea son regard dans celui du mangemort. Les propos de ce dernier semblaient avoir attiré toute son attention, comme il le souhaitait. Le blond affichait toujours un sourire cruel.

Des images embrouillaient maintenant la vue de la jeune auror et celle-ci essaya de les chasser de sa tête en clignant des yeux. Elle devait garder son contrôle, aussi dur que cela puisse le paraître.

- Laisse-le où il est, Malefoy. Nous sommes ici pour discuter d'autre chose…

- Ah oui? Pourtant, tu n'as jamais su la manière dont il est mort…

Hermione ne se laissa pas ébranler par son arrogance, même si dans sa poitrine les battements de son cœur s'étaient accélérés.

- As-tu oui ou non l'intention de nous fournir des détails sur les intentions de ton maître?

- Cet imbécile de Weasley… Il m'a supplié de lui laisser la vie sauve alors qu'il était sur le point de mourir…

Malgré le fait qu'elle tentait de le ramener sur le sujet de leur rencontre, Drago poursuivait ses explications sur la mort de Ronald Weasley, il y avait déjà deux ans environ.

Hermione se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas lui crier de se taire. Trop, trop, il en avait déjà trop dit. Elle n'était plus capable de le supporter. Le visage ensanglanté de Ron lui revenait constamment en tête chaque fois que Drago prononçait un mot.

« ….J'ai craché sur son corps meurtri, alors que, dans un dernier souffle, il essayait encore de prononcer ton prénom… Quelle obstination, vraiment! »

Ses yeux étaient désormais emplis de larmes, il était donc difficile pour Hermione de cacher ses sentiments devant l'ennemi. C'était une erreur de la faire venir ici, elle le savait depuis le début. Maugrey semblait persuadé qu'elle le ferait parler, mais le caractère de Malefoy demeurait impossible. Il avait toujours été ainsi, si insupportable, s'amusant du malheur des autres. Le fait d'être un mangemort n'y était pour rien, il était comme ça de nature…

Hermione préféra se tourner vers la sortie, elle en avait assez entendu. Fol'œil s'était trompé, elle n'en tirerait rien. Elle se dirigea vers le miroir alors que Malefoy parla de nouveau. Sa voix était douce, dépourvu de toute ironie. C'était comme s'il se parlait à lui-même.

« Dumbledore qui disait pourtant que je n'avais rien d'un tueur… »

Hermione s'arrêta dans son mouvement pour l'écouter parler. La tristesse s'était quelque peu dissipée de sur son visage. Elle hésita un instant, incertaine à savoir si elle devait rester ou non.

« Je suis persuadé, Granger, que tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi je suis devenu un mangemort? »

Elle hésita un peu avant de répondre. La question ne nécessitait pas tant de réflexion, elle avait juste du mal à formuler sa réponse. Les mots restaient prisonniers de sa gorge nouée.

- Si…

Hermione se retourna vers le mangemort, son regard vint chercher le sien. Le visage de Malefoy était maintenant sérieux, il ne semblait plus chercher à se moquer d'elle. Non, c'était comme si ses traits étaient emprunts d'une émotion qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas, du moins ne l'avait-elle jamais vue sur son visage. On aurait dit comme une forme de… regret?

« Harry m'avait raconté par après que si tu avais hésité à laisser Dumbledore vivre cette nuit-là, c'est que tu avais peur que Tu-Sais-Qui fasse du mal à ta famille… »

- En effet, Granger, mais il y a autre chose. Approche-toi, si tu veux que je t'en fasse part…

Hermione sembla intriguée et méfiante à la fois. Quel piège avait-il en tête? Après tout, il était bien retenu au mur par l'un de ses poignets. N'y avait-il donc aucune crainte à avoir? Elle s'arrêta à deux mètres de lui.

« Plus près, Granger… »

Elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que de faire comme il l'entendait. Elle s'avança un peu plus, attendant la confession du mangemort. Il la fixa un court instant qui parut une éternité aux yeux de l'auror. On aurait cru qu'il désirait enregistrer chacun de ses traits dans sa mémoire.

Ses yeux de noisette fixaient le mur qui se trouvait non loin d'elle. Elle paressait nerveuse. Malefoy l'était également. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure comme s'il hésitait à commettre un geste irréparable.

« Regarde-moi…»

Au même instant où il se tu, Malefoy s'approcha d'elle et s'empara de ses lèvres. De sa main valide, il vint caresser son visage. Hermione, qui ne l'avait tout simplement pas vu venir, écarquilla les yeux. Elle se retira presque aussitôt, non sans avoir giflé Malefoy. Elle recula de plusieurs pas. Sur son visage on y lisait son trouble.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Granger? Aurais-tu peur de moi? »

- Tu… tu te moques de moi? », parvint à prononcer Hermione alors qu'elle recula d'un autre pas, la main posée sur ses lèvres.

Elle n'arrivait plus à détacher son regard du sien.

« Comment pourrais-tu être devenu mangemort à cause de…moi?!! »

- Tu m'étais inaccessible, Granger…

- C'est absurde, tout ceci est absurde, tu…

Malefoy ne fit aucune grimace alors que la plaque rose sur sa joue- là où Hermione l'avait giflé - brûlait un peu. Il l'interrompit aussitôt.

- Absurde…? Oui, je le suis peut-être bien après tout, non? Comment un mangemort pourrait-il tomber amoureux d'une auror?

Hermione paraissait bouleversée, ne sachant plus trop comment réagir.

- Pourquoi, pourquoi n'avoir rien dit du temps où nous étions à Poudlard? Pourquoi pas une seule parole aimable alors?

- Les Sang-Pur ne côtoient pas les Sang-de-Bourbe!!!

- Laisse donc ton orgueil de côté Malefoy, veux-tu? Un « je t'aime » aurait suffit à cette époque!

- Un je t'aime aurait été un mensonge…

- Alors pourquoi te retrouves-tu présentement ici, à cause de moi?

- C'était le seul moyen de te protéger…

- En devenant mon ennemi?

- Oui.

- Pourquoi?! Dis-moi donc pourquoi? ! !

- Parce que… tu es ma raison de vivre, Granger.

Hermione hocha plusieurs fois la tête de droite à gauche et vice-versa, comme si elle doutait de ses paroles. Malefoy poursuivit.

« Je ne voulais pas qu'IL te tue! Peux-tu comprendre?? En devenant un mangemort, son plus fidèle serviteur, je pouvais éviter que tu trouves la mort! »

- Ah oui! Et que de nobles intentions Malefoy! Pourquoi l'as-tu tué, lui, alors que tu savais pertinemment que je l'aimais?! Sa mort à lui ne t'importait pas, avoue-le donc!

Les sourcils d'Hermione s'arquèrent. Elle sentait une colère incontrôlable monter en elle. Malefoy demeurait silencieux. Tout ce qu'elle avait voulu lui dire à cet assassin, tout ce qu'elle avait caché en elle depuis ses deux dernières années, tout ce qui avait été refoulé, tout devait désormais être exprimé. Des larmes roulaient sur ses joues.

« TU TE FOUTAIS BIEN DE CE QUE JE POUVAIS RESSENTIR POUR LUI, NON?! »

Elle avait haussé le ton, ne parvenant plus à se maintenir.

- Je n'ai eu, en effet, aucun remords concernant le décès de Weasley…

- QUEL ÉGOISME, VRAIMENT!! ET TU N'ESSAIES MÊME PAS DE NIER QUE C'EST TOI QUI LUI AS PORTÉ LE COUP FATAL?

Malefoy releva les yeux vers Hermione lorsqu'elle poussa un bruyant sanglot. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il savait bien qu'il était le responsable de ses larmes et il s'en sentait profondément coupable. Pourtant, il aurait dû se réjouir de sa peine, se moquer d'elle, mais il n'y parvenait pas, ni parvenait plus. Il ressentait une douleur à sa poitrine, comme si on le transperçait avec la lame d'une épée.

- Granger, je… C'est toi que je voulais sauver…

Il leva sa main valide vers Hermione, comme si il voulait retirer les perles bleues qui glissaient sur sa peau rosée, mais elle se trouvait hors de sa portée de toute manière. Elle eut un mouvement de répulsion, reculant d'un autre pas.

- NON! TAIS-TOI! NE ME TOUCHE PAS! ME PRENDRAIS-TU EN PITIÉ?!!

Elle s'approcha de lui, à la surprise de Malefoy. Elle agrippa solidement sa veste de ses deux mains, le tirant un peu vers elle. L'effet désiré se produisit : Drago releva la tête vers elle. Elle était méconnaissable, jamais il ne l'avait vu ainsi… Il l'avait toujours connu si fière, et parfois même, arrogante…

Il ne broncha pas lorsqu'elle le gifla de nouveau. Puis, encore… Malefoy garda sa tête tournée vers le côté. Hermione s'aperçut bien vite que ses gestes étaient futiles : ils ne parviendraient pas à faire apaiser sa colère, pas plus qu'ils ne pourraient faire revenir Ron… Alors, que pouvait-elle bien faire? Elle avait l'impression de tomber dans un gouffre profond.

« JE TE HAIS! JE TE HAIS! JE te… »

Mais la phrase mourut dans le fond de sa gorge. Au lieu de se laisser effondrer sur le sol, elle appuya sa tête contre la poitrine du mangemort. Un nouveau flot de larmes parvint à ses yeux, toutefois, elle ne fit rien pour les retenir.

« Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas me laisser te haïr jusqu'à la fin, Drago?! »

Malefoy la laissa agir à sa guise, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire lui-même. Au bout d'un long instant de silence où seuls les pleurs d'Hermione se firent entendre, Drago caressa lentement la chevelure de la jeune sorcière. Celle-ci ne le repoussa pas. Ce contact, elle n'aurait su dire pourquoi, lui procurait du bien.

Lentement, ses doigts quittèrent ses mèches bouclées pour venir se promener sur sa joue. De son pouce, il essuya la larme qui s'y trouvait. La jeune femme recula un peu. Elle voulut ouvrir la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais Malefoy vint y poser son index. Il se pencha pour y poser un nouveau baiser, cette fois, plus délicat mais s'arrêta dans son élan. Hermione avait baissé les yeux. Elle avait pris sa main et l'avait retiré pour qu'elle tombe aux côtés de son corps. Puis, silencieusement, la jeune femme fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers la porte d'où elle était entrée. Elle allait partir. C'était peut-être mieux ainsi, mieux pour elle. Elle avait déjà trop souffert. Malefoy la regarda faire, les yeux scintillants.

- Mon maître se dirige vers l'est, dans les montagnes. Ses déplacements sont de plus en plus lents. Sa force n'est plus la même, contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait croire. Il préfère envoyer ses sbires, comme nous, pour continuer son œuvre.

Hermione s'arrêta dans son mouvement. Elle ne tourna que la tête vers Malefoy. Son regard rencontra le sien.

- La destruction des Horcruxes… C'était donc vrai alors? Leur destruction le rende plus faible?

Elle vit Drago incliner la tête en signe d'approbation.

« Merci… Drago. »

- Et pour Potter… Le sait-il?

- Qu'est-ce qu'Harry devrait savoir qu'il ignore?

Elle se retourna complètement, cette fois-ci. Elle lui faisait de nouveau face. Elle n'avait plus l'air de la jeune femme abattue, soumise à un destin cruel. Elle semblait plus résolut que jamais, le regard pétillant. Dans sa poitrine, le jeune homme sentit son cœur battre plus fort d'un sentiment qu'il croyait mort, depuis longtemps. Son visage ne laissa cependant rien transparaître.

- Il est le dernier sceau. Tu comprends ce que cela implique, n'est-ce pas?

Il y eut un silence.

- Oui, malheureusement.

- Je suis désolé qu'il en soit ainsi. Lui diras-tu?

- Oui, Malefoy. Tu as ma parole.

- Bien. Dans ce cas, adieu… Hermione.

Son visage était sérieux. Son ton était calmé, dénué de sentiments bien que son cœur le faisait souffrir. Il l'avait aimé dans le silence. Il pourrait aussi l'aimer dans la mort. C'était le sort qui l'attendait. Il s'en doutait. Il avait causé trop de torts pour qu'on lui laisse la vie sauve. Au moins, maintenant, était-elle au courant de tout.

- Non… Pas comme ça.

Il la regarda les sourcils arqués. Lentement, dans un mouvement gracieux, elle alla le rejoindre. Il la détailla, alors qu'elle venait à lui. Il voyait chacune de ses mèches rebelles caressaient ses joues, ses lèvres, certaines se terminant même à la naissance de sa poitrine. Plus bas, les plis de sa cape, formés à la naissance de ses hanches, serpentaient le long de ses jambes pour glisser sur le sol. Ses pieds ne semblaient pas toucher le sol mais plutôt l'effleurer. Elle était tout simplement majestueuse.

Elle leva ses mains vers le visage de Drago. Doucement, elle posa ses mains sur chaque côté de son visage. Elle plongea son regard vif dans le sien. Les pupilles grises de Malefoy ne la quittèrent pas durant tout cet interrogatoire muet. Il vit, l'espace d'un court instant, un sourire de sympathie se dessiner sur le coin des lèvres d'Hermione.

Puis, délicatement, les lèvres d'Hermione s'étaient posées sur les siennes dans un baiser timide. Les yeux du jeune homme s'écarquillèrent sous la surprise. Il était un mangemort et elle un auror, en train de s'embrasser, mais cela n'avait pas d'importance… Plus rien n'en avait maintenant. Le temps avait arrêté son cours mais, hélas, les baisers ne sont pas immortels…

- Adieu Drago ou devrais-je dire, à bientôt?

Elle avait glissé sa main dans sa chevelure puis sur sa joue. Malefoy ferma les yeux. Dans un geste vif, il avait rattrapé sa main avant qu'elle ne le lâche.

- Non… disons-nous à bientôt…

Au plus profond de lui, il savait qu'il ne la reverrait jamais. Il baisa l'intérieur de sa main puis la laissa partir.

XxX

Hermione venait de refermer la porte derrière elle. De l'autre côté du rideau, Maugrey l'attendait. Il était assis sur une des marches de l'escalier. Sans la moindre parole ni le moindre regard, elle pointa sa baguette magique vers le mur vitré pour y retirer son sortilège d'anti-espionnage. Puis, elle alla rejoindre Maugrey de l'autre côté. Ils remontèrent l'escalier côte à côte sans mot dire. Ce fut lorsqu'ils furent arrivés au premier étage qu'Hermione se décida à briser le silence.

« Il a parlé. »

- Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi, Granger.

Elle lui lança un regard mais n'ajouta rien d'autre. Maugrey se doutait que l'expérience avait du être difficile. Ils se dirigèrent vers une pièce isolée où elle lui répéta les confidences que le détenu lui avait faites. A la fin de leur entretien, Fol'œil remercia Hermione et lui donna quelques tapes dans le dos. L'épreuve avait été éprouvante et Maugrey l'avait constaté en regardant la jeune femme. Comment en aurait-il pu être autrement, après tout?

- Ca va Granger?

- Oui.

- Tu es sûre?

- Oui, oui. Pourquoi?

- Regarde.

Maugrey Fol'œil lui pointa le miroir sur le côté. Hermione se tourna pour voir. Une larme avait glissé toute seule sur sa joue. Elle ne s'en était pas rendue compte. Elle fit un petit sourire crispé à Maugrey.

- Ca va… Mes yeux sont épuisés, c'est tout.

Elle se leva, prête à partir. Une dernière question lui brûlait la langue cependant. Il lui fallu beaucoup de concentration pour la prononcer sans laisser transparaître d'émotions dans sa voix. Heureusement, elle se trouvait de dos à l'autre auror, de sorte qu'il ne pouvait voir son visage.

- Dites-moi Maugrey, qu'arrivera-t-il au prisonnier maintenant que nous avons obtenu les renseignements?

Maugrey soupira bruyamment avant de répondre.

- Même s'il désirait se repentir, sa bonne volonté n'effacerait pas ses crimes. Il sera jugé pour toutes ses fautes et condamné.

Elle se retint d'échapper un sanglot. Pourquoi? N'y avait-il pas déjà eu assez de sang versé jusqu'à maintenant? Elle ne lui avait pas tout pardonné, mais elle aurait préféré que son sort soit autre que celui qu'on lui réservait. Elle connaissait la vérité désormais, toute la vérité. Mais quelqu'un l'aurait-il cru, lui, Drago Malefoy le célèbre mangemort ? Mis à part elle, l'espoir était mince...

- Alors… c'est ici que nous nous disons adieu…

En disant ces derniers mots, Hermione effectua quelques pas plus loin. Le cœur serré, elle disparut en transplanant, sachant qu'elle ne remettrait jamais plus les pieds ici...

F i N


End file.
